


151 Reasons

by PattRose



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, Gen, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root joins Harold and John and introduces them to a new drink that she thinks has meaning for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	151 Reasons

151 Reasons  
By PattRose  
Summary: Root joins Harold and John and introduces them to a new drink that she thinks has meaning for all of them. 

 

Harold and John were sitting at the bar, drinking a draft beer and Root slid onto the stool next to John. “Good evening, gentlemen.”

“What are you doing here, Root?” John asked. 

“I have a new drink, I just discovered and it’s named perfectly for Sameen. It’s called 151 Reasons. And I think there are at least that many reasons we need to keep looking for Sameen. I know she’s alive and being held against her will. I do know that she would never tell them anything they want to know. She would sooner die. All the more reason to find her.”

Harold said, “We believe she’s alive, also. We need to find her, but it may take some time to do that. In the meantime, we’ll carry on as usual and see what we can find out, Miss Groves.”

“Call me Root, Harold. It’s all I ask from you. It’s my name, now.”

“Root, we don’t need a drink to make us remember that we need to find Shaw. We’re looking for her all the time. I’m not giving up until I find her,” John promised. 

“While we are here, you’re going to try this new drink. And every time you think of her, you will think of this drink, also.”

The bartender walked up to Root and asked, “Can I get something for you?”

“We need three, 151 Reasons, please.”

“Three Reasons, coming up,” he said as he walked away. 

Harold and John watched him make the drink. He took one ounce of 151 proof rum, two ounces of orange juice, two ounces of 7-Up and one ounce of lemonade. He mixed all of them together with ice in a highball glass and then took three of them over to John, Harold and Root. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Root said as she took the drink and tasted it. “Yes! It’s a reminder of many, many reasons to never forget that we need to find her.”

“As I said before, Root, we’re not forgetting her. We look every day. We don’t need this drink to remind us. We live with this every single day,” John said. 

Harold took a drink of the cocktail and smiled. “She would like this one, Root. We’ll take her here and tell her about this night when we find her.”

“Good. Now, drink up you two.” Root finished hers in nothing flat.   
John and Harold were close behind. She ordered one more for each of them and they clinked their glasses together in unison. They had each other to try and hold things in place. Root was happy that John allowed her to help find Sameen. There was a time where John and Harold both, would have fought her to stay away from everything. Root was very grateful that those days were in the past. Root needed to go and get busy looking for Sameen again. She stood up and paid the bill, tipping him generously. 

“Goodnight, John and Harold. I will see you in the morning. I’ll let you know what I find out this evening.”

“Take one night off for sleep, Root,” Harold suggested. 

“She wouldn’t for one of us,” Root said as she walked towards the front door.

Harold sighed and said, “She’s absolutely right.”

“And I hate that about this whole situation, Harold.”

“We’ll find her. I have a lot of faith in Root and Fusco, too. Between the four of us, we’ll find her. Try not to worry so much.”

The end


End file.
